Sendirian
by uzumaki joe
Summary: fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel Raditya Dika Radikus Makankakus buat binatang biasa,oke let's go


Sendirian…

Naruto POV  
gue disuruh bokap dan nyokap gue kuliah di Australia dan mereka menyuruh gue hidup Tanya pada mereka kenapa mereka meninggalkan gue,alasan mereka adalah gue harus mandiri lah,hidup sendiri lah,lama-lama mulut mereka gue sumpel ama bh item,oh ya gue kuliah disini untuk ngambil jurusan biologi dan kebetulan sekali gue dapat nilai bagus sehinggan gue bisa masuk ke Adelaide alasan yang berarti sih gue gak mau tinggal sendiri,karena gue gak pinter masak,dan bokap dan nyokap gue malah bilang "kalo kamu gak bisa masak,goreng aja kolormu sono!" gue hanya bias melengos aje,tragis aja kalo gue makan kolor gue,bisa-bisa gue ke kampus gak pake kolor,mati gue nurutin aje,gue bisa aja beli makanan dibawah tapi sialnya makanan dibawah mahal-mahal,yaudah gak papa kalo masak gak enak yang penting gue harus bias bertahan hidup di apartemen sialan ini.

gue udah ditinggalin bokap ama nyokap gue di apartemen ini,gue udah masak apa aja,contohnya telur ceplok,pas gue masak yang jadi adalah batu bara goreng mentega,terus gua masak kentang goreng,yang jadi malah pete cina,gue udah mau bunuh diri di apartemen masak nasi aja jadi kerikil item goreng pun memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah tanpa gue hanya beli makanan akhirnya ada temen gue sasuke yang berasal dari Negara yang ngasih gue resep makanan paling mudah,yaitu sapi lada hitam,gue udah sampe teleponan lewat telepon yang hasilnya tetap sama,batu bara goreng mentega,gue akhirnya merumuskan resep sendiri yaitu sapi beha pakein sapi itu beha item dan suruh dia guling-guling diatas kompor,mudah kan?

"Microwave?"gue hanya menganga denger sakura bilang ke gue"iya Nar,eloe bias masak apa aja di micronya saat gue masak pake microwave"gue pun dengerin perkataan sakura sampe telinga gue katanya untuk masak pake microwave jangan pake panci sembarangan,katanya harus pake panci akhirnya bias masak apa aja diata microwave itu,mau masak ramen instan?masukin dan rebus aja ramennya!mau masak daging?masukin dan panggang dagingnya!gak ada bahan?goreng aja microwavenya!jadi prinsip hidup gue saat itu,lakukan dengan microwave!semua gampang jadi gue gak usah bolak-balik berak karena makan pete cina.

Gue pun bertemu dengan Hinata,cewek bahenol nan anggun itu di apartemen dan tenyata kamarnya ada di kamar 95 dan gue juga temen sma gue dan katanya dia naksir ke gue,padahal gue juga naksir ke akhirnya juga sering ke kamarnya untuk dimasakin ramen instan,ternyata dia satu kampus sama gue dan dia ada di kelas bahasa justru pada hari saat keempat kalinya gue minta tolong ke dia masakin ramen instan,saat itu petualangan seru dimulai.

Pagi jam 03.00 waktu setempat

Pada malam itu gue minta dimasakin rame instan,gue liketuk pintunya dan dia keluar dengan piyama lavendernya,seperti bias ague minta tolong ke dia,lalu dia berjalan ke gua liat-liat isi apartemennya,gue liat benda antik abad millennium, gak tau kenapa beha itu ada di gagang dia bias pake beha itu sebagai parasut buat mendarat kebawah saat kebakaran,atau buat kacamata tidur,gue gak tau,tapi gue sadar kalo gue mesti naro kolor di kipas angin yang membuatnya klepak-klepek,dan baunya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan,ya enggak lah. Gue baru selesai melamun saat hinata nepuk bahu gue,dia tersenyum kegue seperti menyadari sesuatu,duh mampus gue dan Hinata sampe di apartemen gue,dia menuju ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian"KYAAA Naruto,tolong kebakaran!"gue pun gatau harus ngapain,masa gue harus turun kebawah dan mendarat dengan kolor pun stay cool aja dengan perlahan gue ngelewatin asap-asap ini dan gue menganga gak percaya apa yang terjadi,panic plastic gue ditauh diatas kompor dan melotot ke Hinata"Hinata,panic gue ditaruh diatas kompor?" Hinata menjawab"iya,kok meleleh ya?"gue pun membentaknya "YAI IYALAH!ITU KAN PANCI PLASTIK BUAT MICROWAVE!"akhirnya gue mengangkat alamarhum panic plastic itu dan gue buang ke tempat sampah.

akhirnya setelah itu setiap hari gue nabung duit buat beli satu bangkus chicken wing dari Kentucky fried chicken.

END


End file.
